The Story of Kelsie Deonne
by BrilliantViolet
Summary: I was never a regular girl. I have fears, I don't go to Starbucks, and I'm just not preppy. Except, I do have friends...one that I care about so much that I love.
1. It All Begins

I've never told this to anyone before. Not even my closest friends, nor family. It was far too secretive. First off, let me describe who I am. My name is Kelsie Deonne, which means "brave." I have light chestnut brown hair with suttle caramel-blonde highlights that is about shoulder length and deep blue eyes that just seem to sparkle all the time. Anyways, onto the "secret." I recently felt feelings for my best friend I have known for 5 years. His name is Austin Delmar, who has brown, spiky hair and big blue eyes just like me. The thing is; my mother, family, and friends don't know about it. If my mom found out, she would probably have a panic attack. And of course, tomorrow was the first day of 8th grade. This year was going to be very interesting…

That morning, the sun rose, the harsh light shining through my clear window. I sat up, staring back at my alarm clock. "7AM…ugh." I groaned, yawning and stretching my arms. When I finally had the strength to get out of bed, my pink iPhone rang. With a sigh, I picked it up and answered. Of course, it was my friend Crystle. "Hey, Kelsie. If you don't mind, I'll be showing up at your house at 8." Her soft voice spoke through the speaker. "Alright, see you later." I responded, trying to sound happy. I hung up the phone, putting it back down on my nightstand. I then walked to the bathroom and did all the stuff most kids did in the morning: brush my teeth, wash my face, and get a shower. After I was down in the shower, I walked back to my room and went through my closet. I grabbed out a pink sparkly tube top with a white cardi and light ombre pink shorts.

Finally, to finish off the outfit, I threw on some white sandals, grabbed my backpack, and headed downstairs just when the doorbell rang. "Coming!" I yelled. My hand finally reached the door, opened it, and not just Crystle was standing there – she had Austin with her. "Hi, Kelsie." Austin greeted me warmly. My heart fluttered and my stomach felt woozy. When I didn't answer, Crystle smirked. "Ready to go, Kelsie?" I finally snapped out of the trance I was in. "Uh…yeah…" I was still a little shaken up. As we started to walk out the door, Austin started to talk. "So, Kelsie, are you alright? Ya look kind of pale." He had this look in his eyes that just said ``I'm worried about you.`` "I'm fine, just a little nervous about the first day of 8th grade." I fibbed. "Oh, I understand." Austin nodded, his attention turning back to the sky. "Kelsie, are you absolutely _sure _you're alright?" Crystle asked me again. "I'M FINE!" I yelled, running off to school. As I walked into the school, I saw kids crowding the hall, different voices talking all at once.

There I was in Math class, sitting at a desk all prepared for class. And, of course, Austin and Crystle sat right next to me. I liked my best friends and all, but, I was kind of afraid to be next to Austin. At the same time, I wanted to be next to him and away from him. It was like my head was spinning 'round and 'round. "Good morning, class!" Exclaimed Mrs. Shelby. She was really kind for a math teacher, unlike any teacher I had ever seen before. "Today, we will be doing a partner project." My eyes just widened. "This will be a one partner job and you will each work on a worksheet." Things just had to get worse and worse.


	2. He's Gonna Find Out Sooner or Later

"Kelsie, you will be partnered with Austin." An evil look appeared on her face for a few seconds as my cheeks turned red hot. As she said the rest of the kids' names, Austin sat next to me. "Hey Kelsie, I wanna talk to you about something before we start our project." I simply nodded, avoiding eye contact. "Why have you been acting so weird lately?" I stared at him, thinking of an answer. "W-Well..uh…" I stumbled with my words. "I've just been feeling a little under the weather lately, not sick-like though." I finally spoke, sighing after I finished my sentence. "Oh…you mean you're a little depressed?" His voice became worried. "N-No, nothing like that!" I shot him one of those that's-not-what-I-meant kind of looks.

"Then what is it? Please, Kelsie, just tell me!" He pleaded now, doing the puppy-dog sort of eyes. "I can't!" I growled at him, turning my attention away from him. A few moments later, Mrs. Shelby handed us our assignment; I decided to work on half of it alone. Still, I could tell Austin cared for me – but he would never accept more than being best friends. Once the project was done, I took a hall pass to the bathroom; and Crystle with me. As we entered the bathroom, Crystle looked puzzled. "I need help out there." I pleaded. "With what..?" Crystle had absolutely no idea what I was talking about. "Austin! He's starting to figure out my problem and I'm worried!" I couldn't stop pacing around. "Okay, first, calm down." She spoke firmly, grabbing my shoulders. As I started to calm down, Crystle nodded. She let go of my shoulders, beginning to speak again.

"Second, let him make the first move. If he doesn't, go ahead and kiss him." Crystle finished, smirking. "I am NEVER making the first move. That's a man's job." I stated firmly. Crystle just stared at me like I was crazy. I decided to head back to class because we could only be out of class for 5-10 minutes. When I entered the class, there was Austin, smiling. "I've finished our project!" He exclaimed. "Cool." I stayed calm when I talked to him, just like Crystle said to do. "You look like you feel better." This time, he wasn't worried. "Yeah, I just needed some time alone." I laughed a little.


End file.
